My Angel
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: Wounded in the heat of battle, Yumemi tends to the tattered form of the Magical King.


My Angel

By Jackie Almasy

----

The darkness of the bedroom surrounded Munto in a sweet bliss of ignorance. The dreams that rippled through his head echoed of the days previous events of battle and blood.

Even though the shattering depths of his unconscious had gripped his mind, the heat of the flames of war still felt hot on his skin. The scent of blood being drawn filled his sense of smell, nearly drowning the calm demeanor he had managed to maintain the battle thus far. Even with the now flourishing source of Akuto running through the veins of the Heavenly Beings, death was still plausible if the wound is grave enough.

The memories of clashing magical barriers and the haunting mechanical hums of the enemy's robots blasted his ears, causing his unconscious form to shudder in the phantom images racing through his head. Around him, the loyal citizens of his country fell, cried out in agony, and blasted their way through the ranks of the invading forces. As the monolith of the combined cries grew louder and louder, the dream image of one single individual shot through the flames of war.

As the form of a weeping Yumemi shot reached his eyes, Munto's golden iris's contracted in horror. Creeping slowly onto the soft pink fabric of her dress, the staining color of red spread like water ripples on the surface of a pond. Running foreword as fast as he can, Munto could not get any closer to her falling form.

"_No! No!! Yumemi! Yumemi!!"_

Casting one final glance up, the sad and beautiful smile spread over her lips before specks of red flew onto her skin.

"_YUMEMI!"_

Letting out a loud gasp of horror, Munto's panting form stared up at the white ceiling above him. His pale skin reflected an unhealthy glow in the flowing moonlight, the cool night wind blowing bittersweet relief onto his burning hot skin. Shaking his head slightly, Munto groaned suddenly as the pain of today's battle echoed through his injured body.

Clutching his teeth together, Munto's body tightened on itself, the wounds on his chest, stomach, arms, and legs screaming out in silent agony. Opening his eyes slowly, Munto's blurry vision slowly came into focus as his breathing returned to normal. Gasping silently, Munto turned his head to see Yumemi's form.

Sitting right beside him, Munto slowly realized his half naked form was lying on her lap. Propped up against her thighs and upper legs, his confused gaze slowly looked over her exhausted form. Her delicate body and curves stood out in the silver moonlight, the white dress covering her flowing out onto the bed.

Dangling from her wrist, a single gold link bracelet with the symbol of his throne hung. His gaze softening, Munto stared at the small trinket. Days after bringing her to his world, Munto had given her this bracelet as a symbol of his protection on her. Though she was the Seer who had bestowed this Heavenly World with another shot at life, it was also his own personal thanks to her.

Thanks for not only giving up her normal daily life in the Underworld but for risking the possibility of death. Though the memories of her declaring her bravery and determination to fight for the future of her home were there, the silent nagging in the back of his mind echoed yet another reason. Clutching his hand slightly, Munto nearly grunted at the feelings of selfishness racing through his being.

Perhaps somewhere deep down, he had always wanted to bring her back with him. To keep her near, understand this dominant need to protect her, to keep her safe from his enemies and secure her future.

Running his fingers over the feel of the wraps around his hand, Munto raised his arm slightly. Wincing at the sudden aching of his muscles, the medicinal wraps made their way up his entire arm to his decorated shoulders, upper chest, stomach, and lower legs. Sighing heavily, Munto remained silent.

Suddenly, Munto felt a warm palm move into his view and gently place its palm on his cheek. Gasping slightly, Munto slowly turned his gaze and looked up to Yumemi's tender emerald gaze.

"Munto?"

Her soft voice nearly caused him to release a shudder. Her long blonde hair was tied behind her head in a light braid, bits of hair pieces sticking out every now and then. Blinking in shock, Munto suddenly realized the bright red marks under her eyes.

Had she been crying?

Turning his gaze down to the wall in front of him, Munto did all he could not to blush slightly.

"How long was I out?"

Shifting slightly, Yumemi leaned over to the small nightstand next to the bed. Gripping the white floating cloth in the cool water, she wringed it out as tightly as she could.

"About six hours. General Shuza and Rui came to your aid just in time to save you."

Turning her body back to the way it was, she gently dabbed the cool cloth along his forehead and face. Unable to stop his groan of appreciation from sounding, Munto closed his eyes at the feel of the welcomed cold. His skin still feeling hot, the icy water refreshed his mind and senses.

"What were you thinking Munto? Running off into the center of Guridori's forces like that?!"

Her tone suddenly seemed barely contained, edging with anger and frustration. The once smooth pressuring of the cloth had become shaky and disturbed. Opening his eyes to hers once again, Munto winced internally at seeing the sparkling tears threatening to fall at any second.

Sighing, Munto looked down to his resting hands.

"I had no choice. Our forces were quickly losing their numbers and if we did not strike the heart of their sources, we were going to lose the battle."

"So regroup and quickly plan a reinforced strike! You could have asked Lady Leica or Gass! If…"

Her fingers tightened on the cloth, causing water droplets to fall onto his pale forehead.

"If Gus had not suddenly stepped in when he did, you could have died!"

"Stop it Yumemi,"

"Do you not understand what I am saying?! You could have died damn it!"

His tone suddenly took a sharp tone, but still struggled to retain an air of gentleness to it.

"Shut up!"

Gasping slightly, Yumemi froze in her words, staring down at him in shock. Munto's eyes shattered their hardened gaze the second the tears slid down her cheeks. Cursing slightly under his breath, Munto shifted his gaze away, turning his head opposite of her.

"Yumemi, you have to understand. It's not a matter of thinking it out or hoping that the right reinforcements arrive just in time. Battle is something I as King of this land, have to get used to! Death is not something I have a liberty of running from! Guridori and this blasted Federation are attacking my country and my people!"

"I-I know but…"

"No you don't know! I have thousands upon thousands of people who look up to me for guidance and wisdom! I have to do what is best for them, not for me! I don't get to run away from battle!"

"Your not listening to me though Munto! I…"

"Yumemi what you ask of me is impossible!"

"Then what about what you mean to me?!"

Eyes widening in shock, Munto suddenly went silent to the words from her mouth. Once again, her hands gently placed themselves on his cheeks and turned his gaze back to hers. Lowering her upper body down to his, Yumemi closed her eyes and placed her lips upon his.

Blinking furiously in shock, Munto stared directly at Yumemi's beautiful face. The sight of her falling tears decorating her face suddenly caught him in the midst of his confusion. His body reacted different than his mind, relaxing beyond anything he had been allowed to in the past weeks. Groaning slightly in defeat, Munto's golden gaze tendered just slightly before closing his eyes.

Kissing back fully, Munto raised a single hand to her cheek. Laying his palm fully onto her face, his hand slowly slipped into her soft hair. Pulling her slightly closer, the scent of white flowers and rain washed over his senses.

Pulling back slowly after a minute, Yumemi whimpered slowly and kept her face close. Opening her emerald eyes, they locked tightly onto the golden orbs of silent dominance before her.

"Don't leave me alone in this world Munto. You mean more to me than I can ever say in words."

Remaining silent for a few more seconds, Munto placed his forehead against hers. Feeling their link slowly reconnect and open, the overwhelming allure of their presences and memories flooded into one another.

"You silly, silly girl."

Smirking lightly, a soft chuckle emerged from his injured body.

"You won't lose me. You're one of the reasons I fight so hard in this war because I know I have you to come back to."

The rare smile of love spread over his face, never daring to show this to anyone but her. Nudging her close, Munto whispered before placing his lips lovingly over hers once again,

"You are my reason for coming back."

----

_This random ball of fluff was brought to you by watching the first episode of the anime series. Though a recap of the first OVA, the new added scenes were worth it. The added features of Gass and Munto talking only made me squeal more than normal. However, my fellow students did not see the cuteness in it as I did not show enough squealing restraint within a public library._

_Thus, please proceed to stamp "Fangirl" on my forehead please._

_College is upon me once again so stories and poetry shall sadly fall into far and few in between. However, the M rating one is nearly finish. Please excuse the delay. I am very picky at my stories and the direction of the storyline has been bugging me from day one of its creation._

_Back into my world of cell phone musical playlists of anime opening and ending songs._

_Till next time,_

_Jackie Almasy_


End file.
